xhevixfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin
Abilities *Create fireballs *Turn fireballs into cannonballs Fighting Styles *Kickboxing *Traditional Boxing *Ancient Greek Boxing *Muay Thai Main Weapon Incendia Gloves (gloves which propel fire with every punch) History/Background Marvin is one of Joey’s two best friends and one of the four original founders of the gang. Other than being the strongest of the group physically, he is also the oldest member and acts as their team driver. Though this is so, he isn’t really the most mature of the group, being a big kid at heart, hanging out with Benny more so than anybody else in the group. He also has secret feelings for Domina Kappa but irony tends to play around with him as Domina secretly likes him too. The two are unaware of this and have not yet started dating each other. They still end up being very, very friendly with each other though. Sadly, Marvin has no known blood-related family members. He was raised in an orphanage on Xarden ever since he was a toddler, being anonymously left there via basket on the orphanage’s front porch. He was almost adopted once but the adoptive parents died in a car crash the day they were supposed to pick him up. Marvin was only able to leave that orphanage when he reached legal age. Immediately after leaving the orphanage, Marvin applied for Xhevix Academy. It was here where he first met his first true friend, Benny Boggler. Though he is younger than him by about 11 years, Benny is a child prodigy and was allowed to skip numerous grade levels. Marvin, never really having had the chance to have an ordinary childhood with any friends or siblings, was able to identify with Benny more so than any of the other students who were his age. They quickly became the best of friends. Marvin isn’t really that intellectual so Benny, being the brainiac that he is, tutored him. Instead, Marvin is more of a fitness addict. He spent most of his spare time in the school’s gymnasium and track field, joining several sports teams and participating more often than was required for his four martial arts training groups. To his disappointment, Benny was not allowed to join him as the boy genius was below the age limit of 13 years old for extreme physical activities as such. Benny, on the other hand, didn’t mind the separation at all as he thought it would be healthy for Marvin, fearing the big guy was getting too attached to him. Fast forward a couple of years, Joey Sandders first comes to Xhevix Academy. Joey was hanging around Benny so as to get a gist of the school’s layout, culture, and schedule. Benny eventually let Joey in to his circle of friends, giving Marvin and Joey a chance to get to know each other. The two immediately became great friends. Several years later, when Joey was taken from the school to work for Xhevix under Class A, he was allowed to recruit Xhevix Academy graduates for his new gang, Marvin being his final choice. Together, the four of them, including Lux Sandders and Benny, formed a group known as the “Serewani Gang”, named after Joey’s dangerous and overly powerful alter ego, Justin Serewani. The gang had gone on many adventures all over the world, accomplishing missions assigned to them by Julian Ytroxa, Xhevix’s chief at the time. One of these missions was a takedown mission for an “Alliance” member named Miz Frizza. Deep in the swampy regions just outside of Arkh Bastengard, Joey and the gang, including new member Nina Hoodlum, were accomplishing their own individually assigned parts in order to successfully capture the self-proclaimed voodoo princess. Marvin’s task involved finding any vehicles that Miz might use to try and escape and decommission them. He easily finished his mission without any hindrances and went to check on how his long-time best friend was doing. To his horror, when he reached where Benny was supposed to be accomplishing his mission, the youngest member of the gang was sprawled all over the floor with a hulking figure looming over him, ready to deal the final strike whenever he was ready. Marvin easily took care of this guy out of rage. Benny was sent to the nearest hospital afterward, leaving Marvin to wallow in sorrow for his little buddy. Though the gang tried cheering him up, it was a rough five months for him seeing Benny just lie on a hospital bed and learning that he wouldn’t be able to walk anymore. As tragic as this has been for Marvin, there were a few good things that came out of that specific mission. One thing, the mission was a success and the gang sent Miz and all her bodyguards to jail. Another thing, the gang was able to rescue somebody that Miz was keeping as prisoner by means of a spell put on her. Her name was Domina Kappa. Marvin at first only thought of her to be another good friend who would join their gang. After a while though, seeing her in action on the battlefield and conversing with her quite comfortably, he started growing closer to her and started harbouring feelings for her. Unfortunately for the big brute, he was as shy as a mouse and could not bring himself to tell her that he liked her. As irony would have it, she too was starting to have feelings for Marvin and was about as shy as he was. Though this is so, they have tried several ways to try and tell the other about how they felt for them in friendly ways such as Marvin walking with Domina along the coastline when she wanted to and Domina cooking Marvin’s favourite food whenever he asked for it. The rest of the gang are somehow oblivious to this. Being that Marvin uses his fists to fight, Benny invented him gloves that burst fire with every punch. Marvin and the gang now all live in a mansion on one of Xarden’s beautiful beaches.